Kululu
Summary Although he is ranked higher than Keroro, Kururu 'is not the leader of the Keroro Platoon due to his unpleasant and unnerving demeanor, which has given him the nickname of 'Yellow Devil'. He is mostly known as a sadist and egoist. His blood type is AB, which fits his personality. His name comes from the Japanese word for the phrase "round and round," kurukuru (クルクル), referring to the spirals seen on his glasses. Kururu is the brains of the Keroro Platoon, officially in charge of intelligence and planning. He is also the partner of Mutsumi Saburo. However, he is extremely mischievous, despicable, downright evil and enigmatic, almost to the point where some people might call him a mad scientist. He was once ranked Major in the army as an intelligence officer, but was demoted for causing trouble for the 'higher-ups'.1 He is generally disliked by everyone; most of the characters see him as a depressing jerk and in the series, action figures of him tend to sell very poorly on Keron (much to Kururu's chagrin2 but Kururu seems to take pride in his bad attitude). Despite this, he gets along quite well with Mutsumi (Saburo). Being the least emotional of the Keroro Platoon, he is almost never seen being moved to tears or smiling during any events, though at the same time he rarely, if ever, panics when something goes wrong, likely due to the multiple dangers from his own inventions outweighing it. It is however shown that he is actually a good person who cares for his friends, but just likes practical jokes and often takes them too far. While many times in the anime and manga the platoon have talked about perverted things they condone it and say they don't actually do it. Kururu usually uses Giroro for his experiments, mainly because of their differences. Kururu's personality is complex. He appears to have a dark side, but at the same time he has shown that he cares about his friends. He is very intelligent and full of wisdom. His place on the platoon is stable, and it has been shown more than once that they can't do very well without him. Sometimes he can be a prankster and cruel. As shown in episode 28b of the anime, he has tortured everyone with his pranks. In episode 49a, he messed up Natsumi's laundry and ripped some pages out of Fuyuki's book Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown | At least 5-A, likely much higher. Name: Kululu, Sergeant Major Kululu, Kururu (In Japan) Origin: Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunso) Gender: Male Age: 10,500 Classification: Keronian Powers and Abilities: Ingenious Intelligence, Dream Manipulation, Teleportation. Planet Busting, and Reality Warping with his machines and weapons. Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Large Planet level, likely much higher (Kululu has several machines and robots he's designed to destroy planets. He's also plotted Universal Armageddon on more than one occasion. Many of his weapons can warp reality and cause other strange effects.). Speed: FTL (Dealt with threats of this speed). Massively FTL (With the "Doing Heaven's work and control everything gun.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class with machines Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with machines. Standard Equipment: Kululu has several crazy machines that he builds to warp reality and defy all scientific laws. This includes but is not limited to the following: *'Turn Earth's animals into soldiers gun:' Does exactly what the name implies. *'Farewell is not goodbye:' Allows the user to travel into people's dreams. *'Angelic devilish smile gun:' Makes lazy people serious and vice-versa. *'Doing Heaven's work and control everything gun:' Increases the users speed so much that it takes them a week to go through a real-time second. *'Reality Pen:' Allows whatever the user draws to become real. *'If I could do my life over gun:' Changes whoever is shot into a baby. Intelligence: Mad Genius Weaknesses: Kululu needs to be ordered around. If he's given full control to do whatever he wants, he can get a bit crazy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Key: Base | With Weapons and Inventions Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Scientists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5